Romeo and Juliet: modernized
by fina2212
Summary: me and Dragonclaw11 worked on this story so give Dragonclaw11 credit.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV  
>"Why can't I date Fabian? He is a nice guy! He loves me, cares about me!" I shouted waving my arms in the airport. My Gran will not allow me to date Fabian.<br>"Because he is rich, and will just use you. Now go and that will be the end of it. No more Fabian!" Gran said then pushed me into the plane. I glared at her, but frowned. Tears welled up in my eyes. There is nothing I can do.  
>Fabian's POV<br>"But you haven't even met her!" I yelled to my parents. They are not allowing me to date Nina.  
>"She is poor, and just wants you for your money, now bye." My father said pushing me out of the car.<br>"No more Nina!" My mother shouted before they disappeared around the bend. I sat down on the curb and put my head in my hands. What a way to start the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

"I can't take it anymore! I need Fabian. I mean we can be friends but we just can't date." I muttered to myself while unpacking.  
>"Date who?" Amber asked me coming in.<br>"Fabian. I told my Gran and she forbid me to date him." I said sighing and laying down on my bed.  
>"Poor Nina." She said sitting next to me.<br>"I know! I love him but I can't date him I will die beore she will allow me to date him." I said covering my face with my hands.  
>"How bout I talk to him?" Amber asked me, getting up and about to head over to the door.<br>I shook my head. "No, I will just leave me alone." I said turning over to my stomach.  
>Amber looked at me with sympathy in her eyes before exiting the room.<br>Fabian's POV  
>"Come on, mate, what's wrong?" Mick begged me to tell him, using puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes.<br>"Mick, those only work on Amber. Anyway, you really wanna know?" He nodded quickly. Wow he was acting strange today. "Fine. You know Nina Martin?" Mick grinned, but nodded his head and kept quiet. "Well, we used to date, right? But my parents and her Gran won't let us, even though we're in love. They won't even let us be friends!" I sighed and flopped back on my bed, running my hands through my hair.  
>"Why? Why won't they let you date, I mean," Mick added as he, too, lay down on his back on his bed. He turned his head to look at me, and I did the same.<br>"Because my parents think she's going to take advantage of me because of my money. Her Gran thinks I'm just gonna use her, so...about the same reasons."  
>Mick nodded thoughtfully. "That's quite a problem. Well," Mick stood up and patted my shoulder. "I have to go!" I groaned, and buried my face in my pillow. I could feel Mick looking at me. As glad as I am that he's sympathetic, it's still pretty annoying.<br>Soon I heard our door close and I knew Mick had left. Turning around, I made sure he was gone before I grabbed my guitar, my second-best stress reliever...

...right after Nina.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV  
>"Nina come on you have to go to supper!" Amber whined and tried to pull me out of the room.<br>"Amber, no face it. I am not ready to face Fabian. My heart hurts and if I see him then it will hurt more. I never had a boyfriend before and this is just painful." I said making movements with me hands.  
>"Okay, I will bring you up an apple?" Amber asked me.<br>"Yes." I said and plopped down on my bed.  
>Fabian's POV<br>"Fabian, Nina is not at supper so come on and eat." Mick said.  
>"Mick, just leave me alone! I just wish my parents and her Gran will allow us to date. I mean I know Nina would never take advantage of my money and I would never use her! I just want to be friends! What is wrong with that! I can't even say her name on the phone without getting lectured!" I said with my voice raising.<br>"Well,you are smart and you will find a way." Mick said then he pulled me to supper.  
>"Amber, where is Nina?" Patricia asked the blonde.<br>"She has locked herself in her room." Amber said cutting a piece of her steak.  
>"Why? Did Romeo over here break her heart?" Alfie asked laughing.<br>"No, and I am not hungry." I said and stormed into my room.  
>Mick's POV<br>"What is it with him?" Jerome asked.  
>"Nina's Gran and Fabian's parents won't let them date or even be friends." Me and Amber said at the same time.<br>"Why?" Mara asked.  
>"Because Nina is poor and Fabian is rich so his parents think Nina would want him because of his cash and Fabian's parents think he would use her." Amber said.<br>"And now they are locked in their rooms and wont come out because it hurts just to look at each other." I finished.  
>"Wow." They rest of the house said.<br>After supper I heard Fabian playing a Taylor Swift song. I think it is called 'Breathe'. I have two sisters who like her so I know some of her music. I decided not to go in right then-I didn't want to interuppt anything. Instead I turned and went into the common room, where Amber had apprently called a house meeting.  
>Amber's POV<br>When I tried to open the door I heard Nina play a Rascal Flatt song. I think it is called 'What hurts the most'. I sighed, looking at the door pitifully. She needs some help. I decided to call a house meeting, and everyone was gathered in the common room except Mick.  
>"Hey, Mick," I greeted. "We're having a house meeting about the current sitiation between Nina and Fabian." Mick nodded and sat down. "Good. Okay, so, any ideas?"<br>Jerome raised his hand and grinned. "I have an idea," he smirked as all of us looked at him, impatient.  
>"Well, what is it?" Patricia finally asked, and as Jerome opened his mouth to anwser, another voice cut it.<br>"What do you think you're doing?"

**Sorry it took so long to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

Amber's POV  
>We turned around to Mrs. and Mr. Rutter.<br>"We are trying to help Nina and Fabian." Mick said firmly.  
>"That poor American girl?" Mrs. Rutter asked us.<br>"Yes, Fabian is in love with her and she is in love with him. Don't you want your son to be happy?" I asked them.

"Yes. Fabian can be happy with other girls to, like Joy." Mrs. Rutter said.

Nina's POV

This song kinda describes my right now. Me and Fabian were so close to be a couple, we had so much to say and do together now we can't even look at each other.

Amber's POV

We turned around to Mrs. and Mr. Rutter.  
>"We are trying to help Nina and Fabian." Mick said firmly.<br>"That poor American girl?" Mrs. Rutter asked us.  
>"Yes, Fabian is in love with her and she is in love with him. Don't you want your son to be happy?" I asked them.<br>"Yes. Fabian can be happy with other girls to, like Joy." Mrs. Rutter said.  
>I frowned-and so did everyone else. "Look, Mrs. Rutter, I don't think-" she interuppted me.<br>"We were here to visit Fabian. Do you know where he is?"  
>"He's in his room," Mick answered gruffly, and the Rutters nodded before they went to see their son.<br>Nina's POV  
>This song kinda describes my right now. Me and Fabian were so close to be a couple, we had so much to say and do together now we can't even look at each other. I began to play the song again, but I stopped. Was that the Rutters' voices I heard?<br>Fabian's POV  
>"Fabian!" My parents greeted me as they walked into the room. "We're so happy to se y-" they cut off when they saw how mad I looked. I was still in my PJ's, and my clothes were all over the floor. My bed wasn't made, clothes were sticking out of the draws...basically my whole room was in a disarry.<br>"Fabian, what happened to you?" My mum looked at me in concern. "Did the Nina girl take your money like we said?"  
>Angry, I stood up and glared at them. "No, Mum," I made my voice harsh. "No Mum, she didn't." I flopped back down on my bed again, my eyes narrowed at them.<br>"Look, son, we came for a visit. We wanted to see how well you were doing-" I cut my father off.  
>"No, you just wanted to make sure I wasn't with Nina. You wanted to come and make sure I was 'happy'," I paused to put air quoted with my fingers and continued. "Well congrats, Mum, Dad. You've had you're way. I'm miserable, and you're happy." I turned away from them as my mum stammered out a reply.<br>"Fabian, that isn't-" My father cut her off.  
>"Man up, Fabian. It's just a girl. You'll get over her in a week." I glared at my father.<br>"It's already been a week, 'Dad'," I said coldly. "It's been a month."  
>"Ah, well," he waved it off. "You'll get over her." I frowned and opened my mouth to yell at him when I stopped t the timid knock on my door. Standing up, I opened it in confusion, then frowned.<br>"Hello, Joy."


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's POV

"Fabian, hi how are you?" I heard Joy ask. I am sitting on the top of the stair case.  
>"Joy, how many times have I told you. I love you." Fabian said. The Anubis house gang was listening from the kitchen.<br>"Fabian, no we arranged this. You and Joy are going on a little date. Once you go out with Joy you will forget about that poor girl." Mrs. Rutter said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Yeah, and you will love it. A picinic and maybe a kiss then it will be Nina who?" Joy added smiling.<br>"But don't you want me to be happy?" Fabian asked them.  
>"Yeah but all you care about is becoming poor." Mick said with the house behind him.<br>"No, we don't want some girl wanting our Fabian because he is rich." Mr. Rutter said putting both hands on his shoulder.  
>I was shed a tear. Then I went back to my room.<br>Fabian's POV  
>"She is just a girl." My mother said.<br>"No, Joy is just a girl but Nina is the girl for me." I said to them.  
>"No, you are going on the date with Joy and that is final." My father said and left. I then pushed everyone out of my room.<br>Amber's POV  
>"I am going to talk to Nina." I said when we got to the living room and I went upstairs.<br>"I am going to see if I can help Fabian." Mick said then he left.

Nina's POV

"Fabian, hi how are you?" I heard Joy ask. I am currently sitting on top f the staircase.  
>"Joy, how many times have I told you. I love you." Fabian replied. The Anubis house gang was listening from the kitchen.<br>"Fabian, no we arranged this. You and Joy are going on a little date. Once you go out with Joy you will forget about that poor girl." Mrs. Rutter said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Yeah, and you will love it. A picinic and maybe a kiss then it will be Nina who?" Joy added smiling.<br>"But don't you want me to be happy?" Fabian asked them.  
>"Yeah but all you care about is becoming poor." Mick said with the house behind him.<br>"No, we don't want some girl wanting our Fabian because he is rich." Mr. Rutter said putting both hands on his shoulder.  
>I shed a tear. Then I went back to my room.<br>Fabian's POV  
>"She is just a girl." My mother said.<br>"No, Joy is just a girl but Nina is the girl for me." I said to them, eyes narrowed slightly.  
>"No, you are going on the date with Joy and that is final." My father said and left. I then pushed everyone out of my room, flopping on my bed angrily again.<br>Amber's POV  
>"I am going to talk to Nina." I said when we got to the living room and I went upstairs.<br>"I am going to see if I can help Fabian." Mick said then left.  
>When I reached our shared room I knocked on the door. "Nina?" when there was no answer, I knocked again. "Nina!" I growled in frusturation. "Nina, open this door right now!" Frowning, I shoved the door open, but the room ws empty. "...Nina?" I timidly shrunk into the room, but she wasn't there. Suddenly I noticed a draft, as I spun around, I noticed the window was open. I let out a gasp. "Nina!"<p>

Amber's POV

"Guys, Nina is missing!" I said running down the stairs.  
>"What do you mean she is missing?" Patricia asked looking up from her phone, a slightly worried look on her face.<br>"She opened the window and climbed out! What are we going to do!" I said looking at all of them. My eyes wide, I began to panic, pacing back and forth.  
>"Fabian will not open the stupid door." Mick said entering the living room. He sat down in a couch with a huff, not seeming to notice I was hyperventilating.<br>"We have bigger problems! Nina is missing!" I yelled in his ear.  
>"Amber, clam down and you are paying the bill for my hearing aid!" Mick yelled in my face.<br>"Where would she go?" Mara asked.  
>Nina's POV<br>I went down to school. I don't know why but I just feel so at home there.  
>"Nina, what are you doing here?" Mr. Winkler asked me.<br>"I just have probelms at the house. Can I ask you a love question, what do you do when someone dosen't want you to date?" I asked him.  
>"Well, love works in weird ways. Love will always find a way to make you guys together." He said taking a sear next to me.<br>"Who said that?" I asked him.  
>"Fortune cookie." He said and chuckled slightly. I gave him a small smile. "Look, Nina, just follow your heart. You two are like Romeo and Juliet-"<br>I cut him off saying, "Except I hope we don't die."  
>Winkler nodded. "Except you won't die. Maybe you could secretly date without even the house knowing?"<br>I opened my mouth to reply, but shut it again. It wasn't such a bad idea, except for all the chaos it could cause. Mr. Winkler smiled as he saw my expression.  
>"Maybe...but look, can you talk to Fabian for me? His parents are setting him up with Joy, and-" I cut of, my eyes nervous. "They set him up on a date with Joy...Right now he's on a date with Joy!"<br>Nina's POV

"Yeah, they are on a picnic outside Anubis House." Mr. Winkler told me then I ran out of the school. I had tears highlighting my eyes when I saw them, but as I got closer, they went away.  
>"Joy, no I just can't do this." Fabian told Joy when I came to the picnic sight. I smiled softly as I watched them, but stayed hidden.<br>"Fabian, listen you need to get Nina out of your head." Joy said grabbing a hold of his shoulders. Fabian shook her off.  
>"Joy, Nina might just be a girl to you but to me she is the perfect girl. She is mine. I can't get her out of my head." Fabian stood up and sighed, walking back to the house.<br>"Fabian Rutter!" Joy tried to call after Fabian, but he wouldn't turn around. Joy spun, and in a huff, she marched into the opposite direction.

~~~

"Fabian?" I knocked on his door.  
>"What?" He asked annoyed until he saw it was me. His features softened, and he looked at me, waiting for me to speak.<br>"I have something to tell you." I said to him looking at the tile.  
>"What is it?" He asked softly.<br>"We can secretly date! The house doesn't even need to know!" I said to him.  
>"Right." He told me, nodding slightly, a slow grin growing on his face as I continued to speak.<br>"Then once your parents see how happy you are we can tell them and they can realize how big of a mistake it was to not allow us to date." I said to him.  
>"Perfect. Now we can meet in the attic at midnight tonight?"<br>"Yeah." I told him and went to my room to pick out my outfit. For the first time, I felt happy.

Fabian's POV  
>Nina's plan it so perfect! I mean once my parents realize I am happy with Nina we can date and then we can be together. I can't wait for my date with her tonight.<p>

~midnight~

Nina's POV  
>"Hey, lets go." I hugged him and went to unlock the attic door.<br>"What if the house finds out we are dating?" I asked her.  
>"Then they do. I just need to be with you. We need to tell our parents or gran how happy we are together." Nina said staring up to the ceiling.<br>"But then they can take us out of school." I said taking a hold of her hand.  
>"Fabian. This is love. When you can't be apart someone without missing the other person. Without thinking about the other person." I told him looking him in the eye.<br>"Yeah you are right. We are like Romeo and Juliet." Fabian said.  
>"But we are not dying." I said.<br>"Right, without the dying. He said then kissed me. It was the best moment, and I wanted it to last for ever.  
>Too bad it can't. <p>


End file.
